The present disclosure relates to an input/output method in a virtual machine environment.
An input/output (I/O) operation generated by a guest operating system (OS), which is driven by a virtual machine (VM), may be sent to a host OS in an interrupt manner, and the host OS may perform the input/output operation using various input/output devices. When the VM emulates an input/output event generated by the guest OS in an interrupt manner and sends the input/output event to the host OS, it can increase overhead due to context switching and result in resource waste and performance degradation of a computing device in which this virtual environment has been established. To overcome these and other shortcomings, it may be beneficial to provide an improved input/output processing. method for the guest OS and the VM in a high-speed storage environment (e.g., a solid state drive (SSD) environment) that requires low latency.